Currently, pairing an asset with a tracking device, such as the wireless tracker or beacon is difficult as a tracker is placed on a package and a hand scanner is used to visually scan a barcode on an asset and radio frequency scan the tracking device, via a tracking device identifier, to then pair the barcode to the wireless tracker.
When the need for pairing is scaled to thousands or tens or hundreds of thousands of packages, it is very difficult and time consuming to pair barcodes to wireless trackers by hand.
Accordingly, there is a need for systems, methods, and devices for improved techniques to pair barcodes or other visual identifiers to wireless trackers or other radio frequency signals without the need for hand scanning.